Recordando su nombre
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "REMEMBERING HER NAME" DE sunshine2006578. Two-shot! Escena de la tortura de Hermione y su paso por Shell Cotage.
1. La Mansión Malfoy

Hola otra vez a todos! Aca estoy de nuevo con otra traduccion. Esta es un poco diferente a los anteriores, pero también me gusta mucho. El primer capitulo es muy trágico, pero prometo que el segundo valdrá la pena, ya lo subire. Disfrútenlo!

Los personajes peretencen a JK Rowling, y la historia en su totalidad pertenece a sunshine2006578.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger estaba un noventa porciento segura de que estaba a punto de morir.<p>

Era bastante buena haciendo cálculos ; determinando los resultados a través de la observación estratégica en su cabeza.

Sabía que no había forma de escapar esta vez. Estaban horriblemente superados en número y sin sus varitas.

Pudo sentir el aliento de Harry y Ron a su lado, y trató de no agitarse como ellos y empezar a descomponerse.

Había visto la mirada en los ojos de Greyback, oído el saboreo en su voz, y las risas de los otros carroñeros. Sabía lo que le pasaría si el le ponía un dedo encima.

El pensamiento la hizo temblar tan fuerte que estaba sorprendida de que las sogas no se le hubiesen desatado.

'Lleva a los prisioneros a la celda, Greyback.'

Hermione casi se relajó. Casi. Al menos estaría con Ron, Harry y Dean, y-

'Espera,' ordenó Bellatrix. 'Todos excepto… excepto la sangre sucia.'

El corazón, el estómago, y todos los otros órganos del cuerpo de Hermione dieron un vuelco. No. No no no no no no-

'¡No!' Gritó Ron, sacándola de sus pensamientos. '¡Ella no! ¡Me quedo yo!'

Por supuesto que se ofrecería. Tonto Ronald. Ni en un millón de años lo querría a el para-

Bellatriz le sopló en la cara a través de la habitación. 'Si muere durante el interrogatorio, tu serás el siguiente.'

Hermione sabía lo que estaba por pasar antes de que pase. Sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban y su cerebro le gritaba HAZ ALGO, ESTÁ POR PASAR ALGO MUY MALO.

Excepto que no podía hacer nada. Al menos tuvo algo de tiempo para registrar los dedos de Ron enlazándose con los de ella, en el enredo de cuerdas y cuerpos, apretándolos lo más fuerte posible antes de que Bellatrix corte la cuerda de Hermione para tomarla rudamente por el cabello.

Hermione sintió como se le formaban las lágrimas en los ojos y se maldijo a si misma por eso. Si no podía soportar que le tiraran el cabello, ¿cómo iba a tolerar lo que estaba a punto de pasar?

Vió como los otros eran llevados al sótano, y vio a Greyback cerrar la puerta.

Entonces, el premier hechizo la golpeó.

Bellatrix ni siquiera necesitaba decir el hechizo en voz alta – sólo movió la varita casi holgazana y golpeó a Hermione justo en las costillas.

No era como si importara donde la golpeaba. Hermione sintió un agudísimo dolor, casi como si alguien la estuviera abriendo por el costado fuertemente y revolviéndole las tripas. El dolor se extendió hacia el otro lado, justo en su estómago, piernas y pies, subiendo por su pecho hasta su garganta, llegando a la cabeza y dando la vuelta por los brazos y la espalda.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando hasta que el hechizo terminó abruptamente, y escuchó su propio lamento agonizante. Bellatriz sostenía su desplomado cuerpo contra el suyo.

'¡HERMIONE!'

Su nombre la asustó, y le tomó un momento comprender lo que pasaba.

_Harry y Ron están abajo. Tu tienes la espada real. Bellatrix está enojada de que tengas la verdadera espada. Tienes que asegurarte de que no lo sepa. Tienes que** mentir**._

'¡HERMIONE!'

Eso fue todo lo que escuchó antes de _"¡Crucio!"_ Y el dolor la embargó nuevamente, esta vez en su bajo vientre. El dolor parecía irradiar de donde la golpeaba, y su cuerpo se retorcía, tratando de escapar de la violenta agonía.

Su mente conjuró varias imágenes, desesperadamente tratando de ayudarse a sí misma. Ella y Harry en la sala Común de Gryffindor. El sabor del jugo de calabaza. Su padre llevándola al parque a jugar. La expresión de Tonks cuando le mostró su anillo de compromiso.

No era suficiente. Ella sentía vagamente la vibración de su garganta mientras agonizaba de dolor por el hechizo, así que sabía que estaba gritando de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Cuando terminó, sintió dolor en sus huesos y sangre.

La cabeza le latía y el estómago se le retorcía. Iba a enfermarse.

No estaba segura de quién era, pero todo estaba oscuro y frío.

'¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!'

A medida que le volvió la visión llena de lagañas, pudo ver a Bellatrix ceñirse sobre ella. Entonces estaba en el piso. La maligna bruja le sonrió horriblemente, con un loco deseo de sangre en los ojos.

Hermione no podía soportarlo, así que sus ojos viajaron a través de la sala.

Gran error. Greyback estaba mirando la tortura con gran interés, persistentemente en como sus caderas y su torso se retorcían en espasmos de la post-maldición.

_Ron está abajo. Harry está abajo_.

'¿De dónde la sacaste, eh?'

Sus ojos tuvieron muy poco tiempo para volver a fijarse en Bellatrix antes de que la torturara de nuevo. Había verdadero enojo en ese hechizo, verdadero temor. Había mucha fuerza en esa varita y ella no lo había visto antes.

Hermione podía sentirlo.

Todos sus miembros dejaron de funcionar y se dejó caer fuertemente en el piso. Estaba retorciéndose, gritando y llorando, y todo lo que conocía era dolor.

_Tienes que mentir Hermione_.

Esta vez, su cerebro no podía pensar mas. No había imágenes de Hogwarts ni de sus padres. No podía recordar si quiera como se veían, o siquiera la fachada del castillo.

Bellatrix le estaba gritando, y más allá de los temblores y palpitaciones, podía escucharla preguntando '¿DE DÓNDE LA SACARON?'

Hermione no recordaba quién era esa mujer loca, ni sobre qué le estaba preguntando.

Cuando terminó el hechizo, no sabía donde estaba. No reconocía ninguna figura en la habitación, ni la mujer sobre ella, lastimándola y marcándola con obscenidades.

¿Donde estaba? ¿Qué era ese _lugar_?

'¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!'

_Ron está abajo. __**Ron**__, Hermione. Tienes que mentir_.

'Te lo preguntaré una vez más. ¿Dónde obtuvieron la espada? ¿_Dónde_?'

Hemrione se forzó a pensar, se forzó a idear algo a pesar del dolor de todas las células de su cuerpo, su cerebro explotado y en combustión, y sus adentros carcomiéndola hacia afuera.

'La encontramos, la encontramos – ¡Oh, por favor!' Esa era la respuesta que salió de su lengua, la que la hizo salir del dolor.

Ella pudo saborear sangre en su boca donde aparentemente se había mordido.

Aparentemente, Bellatrix decidió que no era respuesta suficiente.

Hemrione sintió sus músculos contrayéndose de nuevo, y la maldición resurgiendo dentro de ella. Setía que se iba a partir en miles, no, millones de pedacitos si esto continuaba.

'¡Estás mintiendo, asquerosa sangre sucia, y lo se! ¡Estuvieron dentro de mi bóveda en Gringotts! ¡Dí la verdad, _dí la verdad_!'

¿Esa era la razón por la cual le hacía esto? ¿Por qué era sucia? ¿Según ellos ella _merecía_ esto?

El dolor vino una, y otra, y otra vez. La carcomía, la hacía retorcerse, gritar y rogar.

'¡HERMIONE!'

_Tienes que mentir_.

Sobre que tenía que mentir, ya no estaba segura.

¿Estaba en el piso, o en algún lugar cerca del techo…?

¿Y quiénes eran esas personas, recargadas contra la pared y sonriendo? ¿Eran sus amigos? ¿Por qué no la ayudaban?

'¿Qué más se llevaron? ¿Qué más tienen? ¡Dime la verdad, o te juro que te abro la garganta con esta daga!'

De repente, Hermione vio un destello plateado y recordó lo que significaba.

Iba a morir pronto si no pensaba en algo rápido.

Trató de usar la boca y la lengua para hablar, pero ya no recordaba como. No sabía como hacerlo.

El hechizo la golpeó nuevamente, en el muslo superior esta vez, y Hermione arqueó la espalda y la levantó del piso, escuchando como Greyback gemía primitivamente antes esta reacción. Ella tembló por el dolor, que le llegaba hasta el cabello.

'¿Qué más se llevaron, qué más? ¡CONTESTAME! ¡_CRUCIO_!'

Los gritos resonaban contra las paredes, y parecían volver para vibrar dentro de su cabeza.

¿Quién estaba gritando?

Todo lo que recordaba era el dolor. Era todo lo que alguna vez había tenido. No existía nada más. Su cerebro había tomado su tiempo para procesarlo, y aún así, era la única cosa que entendía.

No encontraba las palabras para describirlo. Agonizante. Insoportable. Insufrible. Horrendo.

Lo sentía sacarle la sanidad que le quedaba, y casi se deja llevar. Casi se dejó ir.

No sabía quién era.

'¡HERMIONE!'

No sabía quien era. Habían estado gritando por un rato. Ella deseaba que quien fuera el que estaba llamando le contestara.

'¡HERMIONE!'

Luego lo recordó. _Él_ la estaba llamando a _ella_. Él la necesitaba.

¿Cómo era su nombre…?

_**Ron.**_

_Tienes que mentir. _

Cuando terminó, no podia respirar. No sabía si tenía pulmones, o si la quemazón del dolor los había reducido a cenizas. Podía sentir las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y sus sollozos y quejas.

Podía sentir la maldición entrelazándose con sus venas, y metiéndose dentro de su piel y su mente. Los lugares que había tocado habían sido los peores ; se sentía como si alguien le hubiera vertido ácido allí.

Le dolía mucho. Todo.

'¿Cómo entraron a mi bóveda?' gritó Bellatrix, tirada en el piso a su lado.

_Estás en la Mansión Malfoy. Bellatrix quiere saber todo sobre la espada. Tienes que __**mentir**_**.**

'¿Ese sucio duede que está en el sótano te ayudó?'

_(¿El duende también era sucio?)_

_Miente._

'¡Lo conocimos esta noche!' Lloró ella. No estaba segura siquiera de que fuera mentira. Las palabras salía de su boca solas. 'Nunca estuvimos en tu bóveda…' _La espada. __Miente sobre la espada. _'¡No es la espada real! ¡Es una copia, solo una copia!'

'¿Una copia? Si claro, como no'

Hermione esperó el dolor nuevamente, pero nunca llegó.

Ella se dejó llevar por el filo de la consciencia. Estaba empezando a olvidar de nuevo, volvía a caer en el dolor que aún seguía dentro de ella.

'…el duende…¿Es real o no?'

'Levántate…contra la pared… ¡Te mataré!' Se sentia lejos, pero era como la voz que había gritado antes.

(¿Llamándola a ella? Quizás)

Un momento después una figura con cabello rubio llegó con una pequeña criatura a la habitación.

'¿Conoces al duende?' preguntó Bellatrix lentamente, y su susurro era mas terrorífico que sus gritos. '¿Lo conoces?'

Los músculos de Hermione tuvieron una chance para relajarse, que hizo que el dolor que vino después sea mucho peor. Pensó que su sesión había terminado.

Manchas oscuras danzaron frente a ella, y ya no sabía cuando acababa o empezaba el hechizo.

Deseaba que terminara. Deseaba parar de gritar. No le importaba morir, solo quería que terminara.

Luego de unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que el dolor ya no venía en olas. El maleficio había finalizado, pero los efectos seguían enganchados a ella.

Ya no estaba llorando. Sólo respiraba con dificultad. No escuchaba nada más que un pitido en los oídos, pero no le importaba. No recordaba nada además de estar rota en el duro y frío piso de algún lugar.

Eventualmente lo pitidos cesaron, pero el dolor no.

'…copia…'

'…¿seguro? ¿Completamente seguro?'

'Si.'

'Bien,' luego un grito, luego un golpe sordo.

'…Ahora…Señor Tenebroso! Y creo...disponer…la sangre sucia. Greyback, llevatela…'

_No_.

No recordaba quién era Greyback, pero sabía que ella era la sangre sucia, que era asquerosa y que esa era la razón por la cual le había hecho eso. Y sabía que no quería estar cerca de ese tal Greyback.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Ahí estaba otra vez. La voz. La que había llamado a alguien desesperadamente, totalmente aterrado.

Escuchó palabras extrañas que creyó reconocer; luego vio destellos de luz detrás de las pestañas de sus cansados párpados.

De repente sintió que la levantaban del suelo, y la estrechaban contra el cuerpo de alguien. Cabello rizado le acariciaba la nuca y la piel estaba tan sensible que se convulsionó en agonía otra vez.

'¡PAREN O LA MATO! Dejen sus varitas. Déjenlas ¡o veremos que tan sucia tiene la sangre esta desgraciada!'

Un golpe y luego, '¡Dije que las dejen!'

Y sintió algo puntiagudo cortándola, deslizándose por su garganta.

No le importaba. Sentía tanto dolor por lo anterior que ni siquiera lo notó.

Y golpe de madera, y luego más palabras.

'¡Bien!...Draco…levántalas…Señor Tenebroso…¡Harry Potter!...muerte…'

Casi estaba por morir, lo sentía.

Vio luces otra vez- una cicatriz en la frente de alguien, con la forma de un rayo. Cabello rojo, ojos azules. Un columpio. Nubes oscuras en el cielo.

'…Debemos atarlos…Greyback toma…la Señorita sangre sucia…el Señor Tenebroso te dejará la chica…esta noche'.

Luego un sonido afilado, y el fondo de su mente se preguntó si quizás alguien estaba afilando sus huesos; ella lo sentía así. Pero luego hubo un grito, y ella cayó al suelo nuevamente.

Un segundo después, sentía mas dolor, pero era distinto. Algo extremadamente pesado cayó sobre ella, y pequeñas cositas afiladas la estaban cortando.

Sintió como hacía una mueca de dolor instintivamente, y luego escuchó como un gemido salía desde algún lugar cercano a su boca.

Se desconectó.

Lo último que registró fue el aroma del mar.


	2. El refugio

Alguien la estaba tocando en sus lugares mas sensibles.

Hizo una mueca de dolor y abrió los ojos.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en un piso duro y frío. En cambio, estaba en una cama de dos plazas muy suave. Las cortinas de encaje volaban con la cálida brisa y podía oler el mar.

Afuera estaba oscuro. Entonces era de noche.

De repente sintió un hechizo que la golpeaba en los muslos y gritó, temblando y convulsionándose en la cama.

Esperó sentir dolor, y aunque sí lo sentía, era a la inversa de lo que esperaba. El dolor era sacado hacia fuera en vez de ir hacia adentro.

'Shhh, shh, Hermione. Está todo bien. Estás bien.' El susurro era de la misma voz que había estado gritando antes.

Giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver la figura de alguien acostado a su lado. Le llevó varios intentos tratar de formar la palabra. '¿Ron?'

La tension se fue visiblemente de su cuerpo cuando la escuchó. 'Si, cariño. Demonios, estaba tan preocupado, no pensé-'

Hubo un golpe de dolor muy particular en su lado izquierdo, y se quejó, agarrando las mantas y tratando de escapar de la varita de la mujer rubia.

La reconoció, pero ¿quien era? 'Mantegla quieta!' El acento francés le llevó el nombre directamente a la mente. Fleur Weasley. Fleur, la sensual decerebrada, la estaba curando.

No quería pensar por qué necesitaba curaciones. Sólo quería dejar de sentir dolor.

Ron no sabía que hacer o qué decir.

Fleur movió su varita un poco hacia arriba, hacia su bajo vientre, y ahí fue cuando el dolor se intensificó. Empezó a sollozar un poco, retorciéndose y enrollándose con ella misma. '¡Aahh!'

Ron se sobresaltó y le tomó la mano, pero ella se la sacó de encima, tratando de escapar de la varita de Fleur.

¿Por qué todavía la estaban lastimando? (¿ellos también pensaban que era sucia?)

'¡Sógo estoy tgatando de cugagte!' la consolaba Fleur, concentrada en mover la varita por todo su cuerpo. 'Gonald, mantegla quieta!'

'Shh, Hermione. Tienes que dejar que te ayude.' Dijo Ron en voz baja, amarrándole la mano de nuevo.

Hermione. Ese era su nombre.

Y Ron había estado llamándola a ella en aquel horrible lugar.

'Ron, ¡me duele!' gimió ella, agarrándolo a _el_ ahora.

'Sé que te duele. Lo se.' El se estremeció, apretando la pequeña mano de ella en la suya. 'Solo tienes que quedarte quietita y pronto todo terminará. Solo tiene que sacar las partes enganchadas de la maldición y-'

Fleur movió su varita de nuevo y Hermione se estremeció, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Ron se acercó a ella. 'Estás siendo muy fuerte Mione.'

Ella no se sentía fuerte. Se sentía débil, frágil y ahora había más manchas negras.

El maleficio dentro de ella _no_ quería irse. Estaba aferrado a sus adentros, y cada cntímetro de su cuerpo le dolía.

Arqueó la espalda de la cama y empezó a llorar de nuevo, castañeando los dientes para callar el gemido que salía de su garganta.

Ron se movió tan rápido que pareció un relámpago. En un instante, desplazó las almohadas y se posicionó detrás de ella, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo. Le tomó las manos y las trabó en los costados fuertemente, así no podía seguir moviéndose.

'Ron,' gimió ella. 'Ron por favor, háblame, no me dejes-'

Su voz la había ayudado antes, y aunque esto no era nada parecido al maleficio original, dolía _muchísimo. _

'Esta bien, esta bien, Mione. Merlín, lo siento mucho, ojala hubiera sido yo-'

'¡No!'

'Si, ojala hubiera sido yo, porque verte sufriendo de esta manera es igual de doloroso. Quizás más doloroso.'

Hermione no vio el modo en el que Fleur subió las cejas.

Fleur se movió a una parte de su cuerpo que había sido golpeada directamente y el cuerpo de Hermione empezó a temblar. Se retorcía y transpiraba un poco, y seguía sintiendo el sabor de la sangre en su boca y la veía esparcirse por las mantas a su alrededor.

Lo que sea que le habían tirado la había cortado en muchos lugares profundamente, pero sabía que si Fleur no curaba el maleficio Cruciatus primero, los efectos serían mucho peores.

'Harry-' empezó ella, recordando su existencia por primera vez.

'Está bien. Todos estamos bien'

Alguien se aclaró la garganta desde la puerta. Hermione dio vuelta su cuello para ver a Bill parado allí, luciendo confundido y preocupado. 'No, no todos.'

El miedo invadió a Hermione. 'Quien-'

'Dobby. No lo consiguió.' Dijo Bill en tono de disculpa.

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al instante. No. No Dobby. No era justo.

Ron hizo una mueca y le sacó el pelo de la cara.

Fleur se movió hacia otro punto y Hermione se sobresaltó, pero se quedó quieta. Estaba dolorida por todos lados, y tenía muchos cortes. Estaba exhausta.

Los dedos se Ron apretaron más fuerte los de ella y le susurró palabras que no entendió hasta que los espasmos terminaron.

Luego de una hora, cuando los cortes fueron curados y el maleficio se fue de su cuerpo, Fleur se fue diciendo, 'El bagno está libge.'

'¿Quieres que te lo prepare?' preguntó Ron, y ella estaba a punto de decir que no, que lo único que quería era dormir, pero recordó lo sucia que era y lo sucia que se _sentía_, y asintió con entusiasmo, dejando que sus párpados se cerraran por un momento.

Lo sintió dudar y luego escuchó la voz de Luna Lovegood. 'Yo lo prepararé'

Pensó que estaba delirando así que abrió los ojos, pero no, Luna estaba apoyada contra la pared con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

'¿Luna?' murmuró Hermione.

Luna asintió. 'Si, soy yo'

'Te lo explicaré más tarde amor' dijo Ron, dándole una significativa mirada a Luna. Con una gran sonrisa se dio vuelta sobre sus talones y se fue a preparar el baño.

Hermione notó que su cabello también estaba húmedo.

Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que Ron había agregado la palabra "amor" al final de la oración.

Luna volvió pronto. 'Ya está. El agua está caliente y agregué un montón de burbujas'.

Hermione abrió los ojos. Casi se había quedado dormida. Se esforzó lo suficiente para formar una sonrisa. 'Gracias Luna'.

Luna asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Hermione se sentó dificultosamente y haciendo muecas de dolor. Todavía estaba adolorida.

'¿Puedes caminar?' le preguntó Ron.

No estaba completamente segura.

Movió sus piernas al costado de la cama y usó sus temblorosos brazos para pararse. Sus piernas eran como de gelatina, y comenzó a caer cuando Ron la atrapó.

'Whoa Mione,' murmuró el, atrayéndola a su cálido cuerpo.

Ella se relajó en sus brazos, y lo dejó levantarla y llevarla por el corredor.

La sentó indecisamente en el baño, y ella no se dio tiempo para pensar antes de empezar a sacarse la remera.

Sólo quería volver a sentirse limpia.

La cara de Ron se calentó instantáneamente y sus ojos se agrandaron. 'Dios Hermione, dame tiempo de cerrar la puerta,' dijo el, dándole una sonrisa torcida.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa. En cambio, se desabrochó el corpiño y lo tiró al piso. Tratando de controlarse, la única reacción de Ron fue un movimiento de mandíbula.

Ella se desabotonó los jeans, notando que ya no tenía puestos los zapatos, y los empezó a deslizar por sus piernas hasta que tocaron la parte todavía adolorida de sus muslos.

Ella se quejó y se congeló, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor.

'…¿Hermione?'

'Es que- yo no puedo- tocaron-'

'Ven aquí.' Y de repente sus cálidas manos estaban sobre las de ella, y de algún modo se las arregló para sacarle los malditos pantalones sin tocarla.

Ella suspiró de alivio y le dio una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento. Luego se sacó la ropa interior y se metió en el agua.

Luna _realmente_ puso una tonelada de burbujas. La cubrieron completamente hasta el cuello.

Se tomó un momento para disfrutar la sensación de las burbujas yel agua contra su piel, y luego tomó la esponja y le pasó algo de jabón.

Su piel estaba de un color rojo furioso luego de cinco segundos.

Los ojos de Ron se alarmaron mientras la miraba.

'Hermione, ¿qué estas haciendo?' Le preguntó el cuando ella finalmente dejó su brazo significativamente menos que sucio y se empezó a lavar el pecho.

'Tratando de limpiarme', dijo ella.

Le llevó un momento a Ron darse cuenta del sentido de la frase. 'Hermione Jean Granger. Baja esa esponja _ahora_ mismo.'

'No puedo.' Protestó ella, moviéndose hacia su otro brazo, pero el se paró y le sacó la esponja de sus temblorosos dedos.

Ella gimió un poquito, encontrándose con sus ojos.

Y luego ella sucumbió en llanto.

La cara de Ron se suavizó al instante, pero sus ojos todavía contenían odio. No hacia ella, lo sabía, pero si a las personas que le habían hecho eso. 'Oh, Mione'.

'Si no fuera sucia no me habrían lastimado,' lloró ella, inclinando la cabeza en gesto de dolor.

Si bien era verdad en cierto punto – si ella hubiera sido una sangre pura no habría sido torturada- no era verdad en el nivel que ella pensaba ; la auto culpabilidad.

'Hermione. No' La voz de Ron era como un susurro irregular. 'No eres sucia, cielo. Ni en lo más mínimo.'

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar a la nada y a silenciar sollozos.

Todo lo que le había pasado en las últimas horas al fin estaba cayendo en su cabeza.

Se estaba quebrando bajo el estrés.

Luego de un momento, los dedos de Ron estaba bajo su mentón, levantando su rostro. 'Hermione. Mírame.'

En ese segundo, los ojos marrones se conectaron con los azules.

'No eres sucia. No eres asquerosa. Esas personas estan dementes, completamente al 100 % locas, y ovbiamente estabas asustada. Trataron de lastimarte y quebrarte en cada forma posible. No los dejes ganar. Tu eres más fuerte.'

Hermione hipó.

'¿Quién es la bruja más inteligente de su edad, huh?' preguntó Ron, con una sonrisa en la cara. 'Seguramente no alguien sucio, asqueroso o inservible.'

Hermione sonrió genuinamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

'Eso es', le dijo Ron, animándola.

_Estoy bien. Estamos bien. Estoy aquí con Ron, y Harry, Luna y Dean están en algún lugar aquí dentro, y estoy viva y bien y perfectamente limpia gracias a estas burbujas._

Respiró hondo.

'¿Mejor?' preguntó Ron.

Ella asintió y levantó los brazos para abrazarlo y apretarlo contra ella lo mejor que pudo con la tina separándolos.

Ella trató de ocultar su sonrojo, dándose cuenta con un poco de vergüenza que se había desnudado justo enfrente de el.

'Gracias' suspiró. 'Muchas, muchas gracias.'

'No es problema Mione. Tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.' Suspiró Ron escondido en su pelo.

Ella se separó y sonrió. '¿Me das mi esponja de vuelta?'

El dudó.

'Prometo no volver a ponerme loca.' Dijo ella.

El se la devolvió y ella termino de bañarse, lavando su cabello y luego retorciéndolo para escurrir el agua.

Su reflejo era extremadamente pálido y cansado, pero muy limpio.

Y el reflejo de Ron justo detrás de ella no se veía nada mal tampoco.


End file.
